He loves me not
by sodchick
Summary: A GinnyFredGeorge incest one shot. M for mature themes. Let you imagination go wild. No descriptions... really.this was sort of supposed to be like a joke but... apparently it's normal... for incest. whatever floats your boat.


"He loves me not… again!"

Ginny groaned as she discarded a limp daisy stem, now deprived of any petals into a gradually increasing pile. The last hour of her life had been dedicated to partaking in the unreliable Muggle ritual. Who could really believe a stupid little flower anyways? It was probably wrong. I mean, honestly. A flower for God's sake.

"But this one, yeah, this one will tell the truth," Ginny mumbled to herself as she plucked yet another innocent flower from the contaminated field. She had convinced herself that if the results informed her that Harry didn't love him, it was lying. So far every damn flower had said the same thing. It must have been a conspiracy.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he-"

"Oi! Ginny. What the- what are you doing?"

"shhh," Ginny urged Fred. She didn't have time for this. Now where was she…?

"No, but Ginny, really, Mum's getting worried and-"

"AH! FRED YOU'RE MAKING ME LOSE COUNT!"

At this, Fred's eyes lit up. He immediately connected the daisy stems and her counting comment. It just so happened that the joke product under construction was a magically induced daisy that gave a correct reading as to whether or not the man in question really did love you.

"You know, Ginny, that Muggle stuff doesn't actually work."

Ginny gave Fred a glare that could've informed even somebody as daft as Goyle that she didn't give a fuck. Sometimes when people go mental, they don't really care. And mental was exactly the route that Ginny had opted for as soon as Harry had deported on his mission to find the Horcruxes. Of course everybody else had been sad when he ventured off on his little escapade, but not even Mrs. Weasley's fretting had topped Ginny's. She basically resolved to alienation, and only evacuated her room for meals. Of course, seeing as she felt necessary to punish herself some how, Ginny only felt obliged to eat breakfast.

"Listen- me and George have been working on a new project, you know, for the shop? Well, it has the same function as the flowers just, it works. If you want…" He trailed off and quirked an eyebrow.

Ginny resisted the urge to scream out something enthusiastic. Happiness was definitely out of the question. "Yeah, sure, whatever,"

Fred smirked and gestured towards the house. "You know though, this means you'll have to go somewhere either then the backyard, the kitchen, the loo, or your bedroom." He teased.

The two progressed to the twins' old bedroom which was currently filled with rugged looking cardboard boxes and two emaciated mattresses which had obviously been magicked up by Fred or George amateurly. Fred kicked away a few stray boxes recklessly, clearing a path for the two. After shaking a few of the containers, he began to unfold the flaps of the one he found satisfying. He pulled out a flower which looked to be built of titanium and handed it to Ginny.

"So, basically you think about the guy you're wondering about, and then spin the petals around. They'll pick up speed after a few minutes. Put your finger inside the spinning thing. The petals are made from sharp metal, so it'll cut your finger." Fred pulled a piece of metallic paper from the box, "Press your finger up to the paper until it leaves a mark. Red means he loves you, blue means he doesn't. And well… any other colour means it's malfunctioning."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. It didn't sound any more reliable then her method, but she figured diversity would be good. Not that she liked anything good- she was a girl filled with sorrow. No joy for her in life. No sire.

"So, you going to try it out?" Fred inquired, interrupting her thoughts with his own eagerness. The joke shop depended on clients other then their usual trial employees testing things out.

"Er- yeah, I s'pose," Ginny muttered, although she had been hoping to perform the act in privacy.

Timidly, she spun the petal display. Fred hadn't lied when he said that it would accelerate. The pinwheel soon began whizzing around so the shapes blurred, in replace of the artificial daisy was a bright, reflective circle. Fred nodded enthusiastically as she edged her index finger tip towards the vicious blades. Well, not really vicious but they seemed so to her. Ginny placed the pad of her fingertip against the circumference of the whizzing circle. It skimmed the surface; blood soon began pooling. As the droplet formed, Ginny placed the paper to the miniature wound. She held her breath, wincing as she removed the paper.

Blue. And not like the blue like a reddish blue. It was blue like the bluest blue thing you've ever seen. Bluer then the bluest thing you've ever seen. So it wasn't as if she could pull one of those pregnancy test 'no… it could be red, not pink, let's do another'. It was definitely blue.

Fred peered keenly at the paper until he saw the result. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry. It could be-"

"It's blue."

"Well, yeah, okay." Fred sighed, not knowing what to say. Damn, he couldn't even think of an inappropriate joke to say. It was his trait to make people feel worse in bad situations by making some witty joke or another. Maybe that's why he couldn't do it; he just didn't have the heart to make his little sister feel worse. Because yes, he cared about her. Never until that moment, as he saw her, so upset over some stupid daisy, did he realize just how much he cared for her.

An act of pure adrenaline, an impulsive gesture, Fred grabbed Ginny's hands and looked her directly in the eyes. "Don't worry about him, Ginn. I love you."

And at that, he embraced Ginny, not caring that the meager amount of blood on her fingers could stain his new dragon hide robes.

Tears gathered in Ginny's eyes as she was pulled into the hug. This was real. This was what she wanted. "I love you too, Fred," she mumbled into his shoulder.

No longer could the two resist each other. They pulled out of the hug, and then brought their matching scarlet haired heads together. Ginny's lips gingerly brushed Fred's; the torment was too much for him. He grasped the back of her head and forced it towards his own. The kiss soon turned fiery and passionate; their tongues explored each other's mouths, their lips fused and locked. Neither of the two had enough will power to force away from the explosion of intimacy.

That was, until George burst in.

"Fred! I got a new break through with the- bloody hell. What's going-? I- you- me- we." His mouth continued to move, yes the words ceased to accompany them.

"George, I can explain." Fred assured him, stepping back from Ginny.

Ginny felt her stomach clench up. She wasn't sure if it was because the realization that she'd just snogged her brother kicked in, or if it was because she felt jealous. Wait though- she loved Harry. Totally. And him alone.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LOVING ME? WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT!" screeched George.

Well. This was news to Ginny. Fred and George? Her two brothers? Sex? Things were certainly taking a twist to the… horny side? Ginny found herself extremely turned on by the thought of her brothers.

Silence. Utter silence in the room. Without any dialogue, it became clear the trio all had the same thing in mind. And it didn't involve playing wizard's chess.

Let's just say that Ginny forgot all about Harry.

-fin


End file.
